Reconciliación
by Shunsita.Chocolate.Yaoi
Summary: Esto es Slash/Yaoi. Jacob cometió un error, Edward se enojó a muerte con él hasta el punto de no querer verlo más. Se le acabaron los recursos, ¿de qué puede ser capaz un lobo enamorado? Esto es lo que puede salir de mucho tiempo de ocio, no me maten xD


**Holaa! Bueno, este fic me lo pidió una amiga a la que le gusta Twilight. A mi la verdad no es del todo de mi agrado, o sea, no me molesta pero prefiero escribir sobre anime^^**

**Solo aclaro que esto es Slash/Yaoi, no acepto insultos sobre mi trabajo por ese tipo de cosas. Si me dicen que está horrible porque lo escribí mal se los acepto, pero que me digan que soy una enferma porque me gusta el yaoi no, ok? Todo aclarado^^**

**Pareja: Jacob x Edward -respectivamente- Contiene lemon y muchas tonterías! xD  
**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia^^ Ahora si, que lo disfruten~!**

* * *

Reconciliación

_Que irónica que es la vida, ¿verdad? ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado a un hombre lobo con un vampiro? Con un estúpido chupa sangre sin sentimientos. O por lo menos eso era lo que yo creía. A veces me pregunto qué hubiera sido de mí si no lo hubiese conocido. Tal vez él estaría con uno de su especie y yo con uno de la mía. Igual, yo no soy alguien que siga las reglas ni nada por el estilo. Para que lo sepan, los Volturi me chupan bien un huevo. Hey, soy Jacob 'buen chico' Black, el que se enamoró como un idiota de un estúpido vampiro. Y nada menos que un problemático, enfermo y celoso Cullen._

Ahí estaba él, muy tranquilo caminando por la orilla del mar. Enfundado con un buzo oscuro, unos pantalones cortos negros y nada en sus pies avanzaba con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Sus facciones tenían otro aire, se lo veía contento, sin preocupaciones. Ya era de tarde, el sol estaba suavizando su resplandor. El cielo se llenaba de tonalidades rojizas, a la vez que las olas chocaban contra las piedras de un gran acantilado. Esto generaba una espuma color blanco que se desvanecía casi al instante, dando paso a la ola siguiente.

_"Blanco… como su pálida piel"._ Mientras pensaba y recordaba, la fresca brisa chocaba contra su cara. Sentía como el agua salada se escurría por sus pies y lo envolvía hasta los tobillos. De repente, un fuerte dolor en el dedo rompió lo tranquilo del ambiente. Levantó su pierna al instante para verlo mejor. Un cangrejo se le había prendido con una de sus tenazas sin intensiones de soltarlo. Empezó a saltar y a sacudirse, intentando inútilmente quitárselo. Aunque gritaba y se movía, el inoportuno bichito ni se conmovía.

La gente que pasaba por esos lados lo miraba como a un loco, sin entender completamente lo que le ocurría. A pesar de que al moreno se le caían hasta lágrimas de los ojos, a nadie se le pasaba por la cabeza ayudarlo al pobre. De una patada al mejor estilo kung-fu por fin pudo quitarse a ese animalito, arrojándolo al mar a varios metros de distancia. Dando un pesado suspiro y lanzando unas cuantas maldiciones siguió con su camino. De pronto, a lo lejos pudo divisar una extraña camioneta dirigiéndose hacia él.

Era una muy antigua, estaba bastante destruida y, por lo visto, muchas personas venían en su parte trasera. Su trayecto no era del todo regular, ya que se iba tambaleando de un lado a otro. Emitía algunos ruidos de su caño de escape, también daba pequeñas frenadas de vez en cuando. Al acercarse un poco más, soltó una risita, era imposible para él no reconocerlos. Desde un estéreo bastante pobre se podía oír una canción: "Laura… ¡Se te ve la tanga!"

Todos cantaban y reían de forma bizarra. Pasaron por al lado de Jacob, a quien por poco no atropellan. La camioneta frenó de golpe, arrojando a varios que estaban detrás de la cabina por delante del vehículo, golpeándolos contra la arena. Por su parte el de cabello castaño los miraba como sin poder creerlo. El conductor bajó la ventanilla, dejando que la música oyera a un volumen más alto. Traía unos llamativos anteojos negros, los que se quitó al mejor estilo 'estrella de Hollywood', mirando al que estaba afuera con una gran sonrisa.

-Jacky, ¿cómo andás, wachin?

-¿Qué cómo ando? ¡Casi me atropellas con esa chatarra, Sam! –exclamó, bastante enojado.

-Bueh… vos lo dijiste: casi.

-Mirá, te salvás de que te mate porque soy bueno. Algún día mi paciencia va a agotarse…

-Pará, ¿quién sos? ¿Taylor Lautner? –contestó, haciendo una seña vulgar con sus manos- Yo no vine acá a discutir con el lobito menor.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es lo que buscan vos y tus chicos acá? –respondió, sin más.

-Los pibes y yo te queremos invitar a la _party_ que tenemos planeada para hoy.

-Ustedes viven de _'party'_.

-No, hoy es especial. Mirá lo que compramos –dijo, mostrándole las numerosas cajas de bebidas que tenía a su lado.

El chico-lobo miró seriamente a su amigo un momento. La pelea que había tenido anteriormente con Edward había sido por causa de ese grupo de salvajes. Y, por lo que se veía, esta vez iba a ser peor que la anterior. Exhaló pesadamente para volver a tomar la palabra.

-No, yo no voy con ustedes ni a la esquina.

-Uh, ¿y ahora cuál es el problema?, ¿tu vampirito no te deja? –replicó el otro, con un tono burlón.

-¡No es eso! –apretando los puños con bronca.

-¿Y entonces? Dale, no vamos a hacer nada malo. Sabemos que ahora estás de novio.

Nuestro querido moreno estaba entre la espada y la pared. O salía con los de su especie o se resignaba a ser el cobarde de su clan. Amaba a Edward, pero su orgullo estaba por encima de todo. _"Prometo que no haré nada malo"._

-¡Si, mierda! ¡Vamos a divertirnos! –exclamó con entusiasmo.

-¡Yeah, woo! –gritaban, entre festejos todos los ocupantes del vehículo.

Así, Jacob hizo su entrada triunfal a la camioneta, asemejándose a un actor de película, por la ventanilla. *xD* El conductor encendió el gastado motor y arrancó de la misma forma que había frenado, haciendo bastante escándalo. En ese momento, ya habían cambiado de canción. No era la misma… sino otra parecida: "Vení, vení subite a mi avión, que de la nafta me encargo yo…". Todos cantaban a la vez que el moreno observaba detenidamente las cajas que se encontraban a su lado. Tanto él como el que manejaba estaban sumamente apretujados entre todas esas cervezas y demás licores.

-Sam, ¿para qué es todo esto?

-¿Y, para qué va a ser? Para donar a la iglesia seguro que no…

-Quiero decir, ¿para qué compraste tanto?

-Es que somos un montón –siendo que en la parte trasera solo había cuatro- Ah, trajimos huevos podridos para tirarle a Bella en la casa también.

-No, es suficiente. Ya bastantes problemas voy a tener si alguien me ve con ustedes.

-Ay, claro. Ahora sos de la alta sociedad porque te codeas con los vampiros, ¿no?

Black hizo caso omiso a esas palabras. Entre música y canto, escucharon que una bocina intentaba apurarlos. El que la provocaba debía estar muy nervioso ya que la presionaba muy seguido. A ninguno le importó, eran chicos rebeldes después de todo, y pensaban hacer lo que quisieran sin importar nada. De pronto, un auto de último modelo les pasó por al lado a todo velocidad, sobrepasándolos por mucho y dejándolos atrás. Esto no le agradó demasiado a Uley, quien pensaba tomar revancha.

-Éste no me va a superar. ¡A él, chicos!

De esta manera, una lluvia de huevos en mal estado fue a parar al vidrio trasero del costoso automóvil, ensuciándolo por todos lados. Esto hizo que se detuviera de una frenada que casi provoca que ambos se estrellaran. Del vehículo descendió un chico alto, delgado y con cara de pocos amigos. Se dirigió a ellos rápidamente, mientras la expresión del chico-lobo se iba tornando de horror al descubrir de quién se trataba.

-Hola, Edward. Lindo auto –dijo el conductor, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Qué se creen que hacen? ¡Ahora voy a tener que comprar uno nuevo! –gritó tan furioso que hasta se podía ver fuego a su alrededor.

-No es para tanto, lo lavás y ya está.

-No me hagas enojar más porque acá se va armar –a la vez que observaba a un chico castaño que intentaba ocultar su rostro inútilmente- Jacob…

-H-hola, Eddy –temblando de pies a cabeza.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo con toda esta manga de inútiles?!

-¡Ey! –protestaron los ocupantes.

-Nosotros no sabíamos que eras vos, por eso-

-Este auto es de Rosalie –lo interrumpió- ¿Se imaginan la cara que va a poner cuando le cuente lo que le hicieron?

-¡No! ¡Apiádate de nosotros! –rogaban los hombres lobo con carita de cachorro.

-Y en cuanto a vos, Jacob –seriamente- Olvidate de mí para siempre –volteándose para regresar al vehículo.

Al oírlo decir eso, Black bajó de la camioneta al instante para intentar detenerlo. Lo tomó del brazo, haciendo que el otro volviese a mirarlo. El rubio lo observaba con una mirada de hielo, casi como antes de que se conocieran verdaderamente. A pesar de eso, el moreno no apartó sus ojos de él en ningún momento, aun sabiendo que realmente se había excedido.

-Edward, yo…

-Me mentiste. Dijiste que no saldrías nunca más con esos. Ahora te vas a quedar con tu orgullo.

Apartando su dorada y fría mirada de él, el rubio se soltó de su agarre y regresó al auto. El de ojos negros solo pudo verlo alejarse sin poder pronunciar una palabra, en verdad no tenía idea de qué decir a su favor en ese momento. Arrancó el coche con furia y salió rápidamente de allí. Black permanecía inmóvil, viendo como su amado se alejaba de él a toda velocidad.

-¡Jake! ¿Venís? –le preguntó su amigo.

Jacob solo negó con la cabeza y emprendió su camino a quién sabe donde sin decir una palabra. Se escuchó el sonido de un caño de escape viejo y la música que seguía sonando. Así la camioneta con los licántropos se alejó de él con rapidez. El moreno solo avanzaba mirando al piso, lo último que quería era que eso ocurriera. _"Al final él tiene razón, soy un perro idiota"._ Decidió regresar a su casa y recapacitar sobre todo lo que había pasado, tratando de buscar una solución.

…

Una semana. Durante ese tiempo Jacob no tuvo descanso para encontrar la forma de ser perdonado por su vampiro. Se pasó los días enteros pidiéndole perdón, pero lo único que conseguía era que alguno de sus queridísimos hermanos lo sacaran corriendo con látigo y picana eléctrica incluida. Su rubio no quería verlo, seguía muy enojado por lo acontecido con el auto. Él se ofreció amablemente para lavarlo, aun así sabía que ese no era el real problema y la causa del disgusto de su novio.

Cullen estaba sumamente celoso de Sam Uley, el tipo ese que conducía la atolondrada camioneta, además de ser un terrible desconfiado. Temía que por andar con esos pudiese engañarlo o burlarse de él estando borracho o algo peor. _"¿Y cómo sabe que yo voy a emborracharme con esos?"._ A pesar de todo, él estaba seguro que si se juntaba con esa gente lo llevarían por mal camino y, tarde o temprano, lo alejarían de su lado.

Lo sabía. Black sabía lo que le esperaba estando con esos licántropos. Por eso afirmaba las palabras del ojimiel, el _vampiro_ tenía razón. _"Me quedé con mi orgullo" _pensaba, acostado en su cama observando el techo. Pero no se podía permitir seguir lamentándose. Debía intentar conseguir el perdón de la persona a la que él más quería. Sabía que si perseveraba iba a lograr ser disculpado, por algo era _su_ Edward. _"El problema es cómo"._ De repente, tuvo la mejor idea que había tenido en toda su vida. Se levantó como resorte de su cama y salió corriendo directo hacia la calle.

Así, el chico-lobo volvía del centro lleno de bolsas. Una de sus radiantes sonrisas se había impregnado en su rostro, a la vez que caminaba a paso firme. _"Si, con esto de seguro que va a perdonarme"._ Se había preparado una gran sorpresa para el rubio, no podía esperar por ver su cara cuando se enterara. Llegó a su casa en la tarde, después de un extraño día de compras. Entró y se dirigió emocionado hasta su habitación.

Ya estaba listo. Había preparado todo para su 'plan maestro'. Se camufló con una gran gabardina oscura como la noche que acababa de comenzar, y se decidió a salir. Furtivamente, saltó por la ventana de su cuarto, encaminándose a la mansión de la familia Cullen. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta que pudo divisar aquella casa, la que se encontraba bastante lejos de donde él vivía. _"Un hombre lobo solo en una casa llena de vampiros… debo ser idiota realmente"._ Sin pensar demasiado en la locura que estaba cometiendo, se detuvo al llegar a su destino. _"Las tonterías que cometo son por vos, estúpido chupa sangre"._

Miró bien hacia todas las ventanas, tratando de localizar la habitación del susodicho vampiro. _"¡Mierda! Nunca vine acá. Mirá si me meto en la habitación de Emmet… ¡Me corta el cuello!". _Se hizo la señal de la cruz antes de saltar a la que creía era la recámara de Edward… sin percatarse de que la ventana estaba cerrada. Pegó su cabeza contra el vidrió, haciendo un gran ruido y cayó sobre las hojas que estaban en el piso, amortiguando un poco la caída. Confundido por el golpe se sacudió un poco la cabeza y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez iba a abrir la ventana primero.

Se trepó, abrió la ventana y se introdujo dentro sin titubear. Allí no había nadie, solo un montón de libros y CDs bien acomodados y ordenados alfabéticamente. No estaba seguro si ese era el lugar, confiaba en su intuición. Además, ese sitio se parecía mucho a Cullen. _"Ordenado y aburrido… ¡Ja! Seguro que es de él"._ De repente escuchó el ruido de la puerta. Miró nervioso hacia todos lados, pensando bien qué hacer, y de un salto se acostó en el sillón que estaba a su lado con una pose _sexy_.

Se giró la perilla y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Allí apareció él, con un semblante triste y ausente de cualquier expresión. Al percatarse de la presencia del de cabellos castaños, su rostro se deformó en una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo. El moreno se levantó lentamente, con una blanca y suave sonrisa en su cara. El rubio se había quedado helado, nunca se hubiera imaginado encontrárselo allí, ya que sus hermanos no le permiten que traiga a uno de _esos_ a su casa.

-¿Se te acabaron los recursos, lobito? –preguntó con total seriedad.

-Dale, Eddy. Sabés que no te podés enojar conmigo.

-Callate. Vos sabés muy bien que no tolero que me mientan.

-¿Estás celoso? –sonrisa lasciva.

-No juegues conmigo.

Jacob se acercó lentamente al de ojos dorados, mirándolo fijamente. El otro no pudo ni mover un músculo, sabía que no podía resistirse a esa sonrisa. El de ojos profundos acarició su mejilla con suavidad, depositando un suave beso en los labios de Cullen. Acostumbrado a que los besos del lobo se intensifiquen con esa pasión que lo caracteriza, el rubio abrió levemente su boca en un acto reflejo. En realidad quería perdonarlo, pero no podía permitírselo a sí mismo. Se sorprendió al escuchar una risita por parte del otro, a la vez que empezó a maldecirlo en sus adentros por haberle hecho eso.

-¿Ves? –con una sonrisa triunfal- Ahora este lobito te va a demostrar todo su amor.

Diciendo esto, el chico-lobo retrocedió unos pasos. Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su gabardina uno a uno hasta quitársela por completo. Esa prenda fue a parar al piso, a la vez que los ojos del de cabello dorado se abrían a más no poder. La razón fue que el de ojos negros estaba vestido solamente con una diminuta tanga color negro, la que terminaba, en su parte trasera, en una cola similar a la de un perro. Se había colocado unas orejitas en su cabeza –sabrá Jashin-sama de dónde las sacó- y un collar en cuello junto con una correa. Sin poder soportarlo más, el rubio comenzó a reír a carcajadas, a lo que el disfrazado lo miró de mala manera.

-¡No te rías! Mirá hasta donde puedo llegar por vos –cruzándose de brazos, a la vez que fingía estar molesto.

-¿Cómo esperás que no me ría, Jake? –recuperando la compostura, a la vez que miraba fijamente de arriba abajo el cuerpo de su novio- Te queda lindo, perrito.

-Entonces tomá mi correa. El perrito quiere jugar…

Resignado a ser seducido injustamente de esa forma, Edward tomó la correa de su chico, acercándolo bruscamente hacia él. El moreno volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez sí con ese salvajismo que llevaba dentro. Entrelazaban sus lenguas con lujuria en una danza de pasión frenética, eso era lo que causaban cuando estaban juntos. El castaño comenzó a introducir sus manos bajo la remera oscura del vampiro, acariciando su espalda con dedicación a la vez que éste lo abrazaba por el cuello. La quitó, dejando ver el bien formado torso de su chico inmortal.

Bajó sus labios por el fino cuello, mordiéndolo, dejando marcas rojizas que contrastaban con lo pálido de su fría piel. _"Él es lo que necesito para calmar mi fuego interior"._ Descendió por su torso en forma sensual, arrancando suaves suspiros continuados por parte del de ojos dorados. Llegó hasta su pantalón, el que desabrochó suavemente. Cullen no podía esperar, quería sentir el contacto lo más pronto posible. _"Él tiene ese poder sobre mí"._ Terminó de desabrocharlo para bajarlo con fiereza, observando los efectos que habían tenido sus caricias en ese chico. Quitó la última prenda que cubría ese pálido y aun frío cuerpo, dejando ver cada centímetro de su fina piel.

Empezó a lamer su miembro con lascivia recorriéndolo de principio a fin, deteniéndose en los lugares específicos, sabiéndose conocedor de ese cuerpo más que nadie en este mundo. El rubio no podía contener los seguidos suspiros que escapaban de sus labios, uno tras otro. Esto motivaba al moreno a seguir, lo encendía aún más. Al introducirlo en su boca, empezó a succionarlo lento al principio para ir aumentando la velocidad cada vez más. El rostro del de ojos dorados se retorcía de placer a la vez presionaba la correa de Jacob con sus manos. Un profundo gemido se liberó de sus labios, así el vampiro se corrió en la boca de su novio, a lo que éste no tardó en beber la esencia de su ser.

El de ojos negros se levantó de su lugar, al tiempo que abrazaba a Edward por la cintura. Éste lo correspondió aferrándose a su cuello, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

-¿Me perdonas, Ed? –susurró a su oído.

-Si, ya me cansé de esto. A pesar de ser una molestia, a veces te extraño.

-Dejá de mentir. Yo sé que estás muerto conmigo.

El rubio empezó a descender esa tanga negra que mantenía apretujada la latente virilidad del chico-lobo. _"No tiene caso responder a lo que es obvio. Él ya sabe la respuesta"._ Al quitarla y arrojarla al suelo, lo empujó con fuerza contra el sillón, obligándolo a que se sentara en él. El de ojos dorados se pasó la lengua por los labios de forma sugerente y se colocó encima de las piernas del licántropo. _"Yo sé que él está loco por mí… pero lo más seguro es que yo esté muchísimo peor"._ El moreno comenzó a adentrarse en él de forma suave, haciendo qué, aun así, el otro emitiera fuertes gritos. Cuando lo penetró por completo, Edward empezó a moverse sobre él, aferrándose a su espalda.

El chico-lobo fue aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas junto con su novio, tomándolo por la cadera. Lo alcanzaba cada vez más profundo a un ritmo extasiado. Sus cuerpos se habían vuelto uno, más de lo que ya lo eran. Ese tiempo que estuvieron separados se extrañaron demasiado, una vez más los celos y el orgullo habían vencido entre ellos. Pero eso nunca más, siempre era lo mismo: se peleaban, no se veían por un tiempo y luego se reconciliaban. _"Amo las reconciliaciones"_ pensaba el moreno, envuelto en el calor de su amado vampiro.

Sus respiraciones agitadas resonaban en toda la habitación y, probablemente, en toda la casa. Pero eso ya no importaba, lo que en verdad valía para ellos era la posibilidad de estar juntos nuevamente. Amarse sin preocupaciones. El momento del final llegó, arrancando gemidos de pasión por parte de ambos. El de ojos negros vació todos sus deseos y su amor en el interior del rubio, a lo que éste lo correspondió. Permanecieron así un instante, abrazados dulcemente mientras recuperaban el aliento de a poco.

-Jake… ah… –trataba de articular palabras sin mucho éxito.

-Te amo, Ed –lo interrumpió, estrechándolo aun más contra él.

-Yo te amo a vos –uniendo sus labios en un suave beso.

-¡Y nosotras los amamos a los dos!

Esa voz los sorprendió a sobremanera. Terminaron ese beso de inmediato, para girar sus cabezas al mismo tiempo hacia la ventana, la que olvidaron cerrar. De ahí provenía. Los dos cambiaron la cara al instante por una de horror, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas de los dos tomaban un color rojo intenso. Allí estaban ellas, las muy oportunas: Alice, Rosalie y la mismísima Bella sentadas en la rama del árbol que da justo a la ventana del ya conocido Cullen. Esta última estaba comiendo pochoclos, mientras las otras bebían un líquido rojizo –¿Qué será?- de unos vasos parecidos a los del cine.

-¿Qué… qué… qué… –tartamudeaba el vampiro, con los ojos redondos, como si le hubiera dado un shock.

-¡¿Qué hacen ahí?! –terminó la frase Jacob, furibundo.

-Estábamos aburridas y no teníamos ganas de ir a alquilar una película ni tampoco nada bueno para hacer –respondió Alice, con una simpática sonrisa.

-Sí, ¿y no sabían que nos gusta el Yaoi? –siguió Rosalie, dándole un sorbo a su bebida- Somos fan girls, lobito, ahora de ustedes.

-¿Y qué carajo es eso?, además, ¿por qué interrumpen nuestra privacidad de este modo? –preguntó el chico, a punto de asesinar a las mujeres.

-Como sea, ¿ya terminó la acción? –mientras tomaba un puñado de pochoclos.

-¿Bella? ¿Vos también?

El de cabello castaño suspiró pesadamente, no quería morirse de un ataque de ira justo cuando había conseguido reconciliarse con su novio. Las chicas solo reían y aplaudían muy contentas. Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda al rubio, quien lo abrazaba hacia rato apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Al moverlo un poco pudo darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. No reaccionaba. Preocupado, lo separó un poco de él y pudo comprobarlo. Estaba inconsciente.

-¡¿Edward?! ¡¿Estás vivo?! –desesperado, al tiempo de que lo sacudía con fuerza para que volviera en sí.

-Idiota –lo cayó Bella- Es un vampiro, no puede morir.

-¡EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!

Aun así, debido al susto, a la vergüenza y a lo horrible de la situación; el joven Cullen no lograba despertarse. Eso le pasó a Jacob por ser despistado y olvidarse la ventana abierta. Por lo menos algo le salió bien, Edward estaba en sus brazos.

¿FIN?

* * *

**Que les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado y, aunque sea, se hayan divertido un ratito con esta tontería xD**

**Ojalá me dejen algún review con sus críticas o lo que tengan para decirme o ayudarme a mejorar^^**

**Espero verlos pronto! Sayonara~!**


End file.
